Semiconductor packages are used for protecting an integrated circuit (IC) die, and also to provide the IC die with an electrical interface to external circuitry, e.g., a printed circuit board, and a thermal interface to a surrounding environment. More particularly, electrical operations of the IC die generates heat, and as IC dies become smaller and better performing, a density of power consumption of the IC die increases. To prevent damage to the IC die, heat exchangers, such as heat spreaders, are used to transfer heat away from the IC die to the surrounding environment and/or external heat sinks.